This invention pertains to a non-contact measurement and cutting device for precisely cutting sheets to predetermined length within tight tolerances.
Previously it was necessary to make a mechanical measurement of a work piece by contact to establish a reference point from which measurement was then taken. The work piece ordinarily had to be in a static condition requiring interruption of the work processing, and adjustment of the feed to effect measurement was a function separate from the measurement.
Various non-contact measurement devices are known. Pryor U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,230 reveals electro-optical apparatus for inspecting work pieces where there is no contact between the inspecting elements and the work piece. The apparatus includes an electro optical sensor comprising a light source illuminating at least one edge of a workpiece, a lens for forming an image of the illuminated edge and an array of photosensitive elements capable of producing an electrical signal in response to light incident thereon.
The Abe et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,490 shows a sheet dimension measurement system comprising camera and flashing devices, one at each corner of a sheet. Each of the sets of camera and flashing device detects absolute coordinates of a corner based on differences in brightness of the standstill picture of each sheet corner taken by the associates camera. However, the known prior art does not provide nor suggest a non-contact measurement and cutting device for precisely cutting sheets to predetermined length with in tight tolerances.
An object of the present invention is to provide a non-contact measurement and cutting device that does not require physical contact with the workpiece to establish a reference for measurement which will precisely cut sheets to predetermined length within tight tolerances.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a non-contact measurement and cutting device that does not interrupt the process in order to obtain a predetermined measurement.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a single sensor non-contact measurement and cutting device that is capable of making adjustments to the feed drive as material is fed to obtain the predetermined sheet dimension desired.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a single sensor non-contact measurement device that does not require physical contact with the work piece to precisely measure and process predetermined lengths.
Still another object of the present invention is to measure and record the length of each sheet produced. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.